gingakikoutaifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
GKMP II E01: The Rebirth of the Team Rabbits
The Rebirth of the Team Rabbits is the first episode of Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince II. Story Prolouge It shows again the final battle between Izuru and Jiart. After the battle, Izuru was really alive. They all returned to the ship. Yurin's brother, Kyoya was able Yurin is pregnant. Everyone is overjoyed with the news, and they tell Izuru that he should start coming up with some names. Ginga Kikoutai II 'First Battle' 17 years have passed, Izuru's daughter Enin studies at Grandzehle. During her life as a student, she was taught to pilot the giant mechs called the AHSMBs. Unfortunately, she, along with her schoolmates (teammates in Team Rabbits), were exceptional at piloting their mechs each of which had their own individual strength, but feel apart as a team, thus the school dubbed them the secondary title, 'The Second Fail Five'. However, her grandfather Commander Simon Gatou of the MJP decided to have them pilot 5 unique AHSMBs, which shocked everyone at the school, each made to move not only by control, but by the JURIA SYSTEM, which incorporates the pilot's DNA and increases the AHSMB's precision, as well as letting their survival instincts take control. Enin was given the AHSMB Leader Unit, her father's Red 5, as well as the job and responsibility as the group's new leader, which disturbed her teammates, saying "Why is Enin have to be the leader?". After a briefing on Undina and the mission to evacuate the base, Enin was asked by Commander Simon on what her dream was. As it was, Enin answered that her dream was to follow her father's footsteps. They st ill don't get it, they asked her again who is her father. Enin answered it was Izuru. Simon was shocked at heart, because they thought she was a cousin of Izuru. At the end Izuru and Asagi fight Soran and Wulgaru, who uses a special attack to bring everyone to near-fatal status. He tries to kill the Team Rabbits one by one but Izuru blocks each hit. When Soran attacks Izuru, Asagi guards him, taking a mortal blow. Yurin regains her lost strength and again pilots the Aqua 07. Therefore they could see Yurin is good at piloting and a good strategist, Defeating Wulgaru. After the battle, they thanked Yurin for helping them. 'Second Battle and Yurin's death' While the Team Rabbits began their assault on the Space Fortress Ambat, the battle was falling into their hands. With that, Soran launched his Yellow 08, while others forced Yurin not to launch. Arriving on the battlefield, Yurin immediately spotted Izuru's (with Enin) Red 05 dueling Soran, and she launched with the Aqua 07 and came between the two. She declared her excitement to see Izuru and Enin, who was shocked at her appearance on the battlefield. However, Soran suddenly took control of all the Aqua 07's controls (showing his greatest ability), rendering Yurin a helpless hostage. When the Aqua 07 and Yellow 08 had damaged the Red 05, Soran went for the finishing blow with Yellow 08's sword, but Yurin managed to get control of the Aqua 07 and put the Aqua 07 in the path of the Yellow 08, taking the blow for Izuru and Enin. Since the suit was heavily damaged, Yurin told Izuru and Enin that living was difficult, and that she wanted to be with them forever. The Aqua 07 then exploded, taking Yurin's life. The crew of the ship, Team Rabbits, and Enin mourn Yurin's death. Her death would cause Izuru Hitachi's personality to take a dark turn, refusing to forgive Wulgaru, and even vowing to exterminate them once and for all. Important Events *'Deceased Characters:' Yurin Hitachi *'Characters Seen for the First Time:' Enin Hitachi, Deen Toshikazu, Lou Toshikazu, Mayumi Ataru *'Destroyed AHSMB:' Aqua 07Aqua 07, being destroyed, is no longer part of Team Rabbits, but is still rebuilt to be piloted by Kotori Nara. References Chronology